pixarfandomcom-20200222-history
Sanjay's Super Team
Sanjay's Super Team is a Pixar short film that was released with the theatrical release of The Good Dinosaur.Pixar artist Sanjay Patel gets personal with 'Sanjay's Super Team' It is directed by Sanjay Patel and produced by Nicole Paradis Grindle. The music is provided by Mychael Danna. Synopsis From Pixar's official website: Plot Sanjay is a young boy who is more interested in watching his favorite cartoon "Super Team" than in accompanying his father in a daily Hindu ritual. Sanjay is annoyed by the bell his father rings, while the father is bothered by the sound of the television. As a result of a confrontation, the father turns off the TV, and asks Sanjay to take part in the prayer. The father is standing in front of a box, in which he lights up a lamp in front of the representation of three deities (Hanaman, Durga and Vishnu). Bored to death, Sanjay tries to reach to a superhero action figure his father confiscated. In doing so, he accidentally puts out the lamp. As this happens, the setting is suddenly transfigured into a temple room adorned with three statues. The smoke from the dying candle -- now a large fireplace -- aggregates to form an angry creature, which takes for himself the attributes of the three statues, destroying them. As the beast attacks Sanjay, he has the idea to break his action figure and use it to reignite the fire. The room is flooded with a surreal light, and three gods appear and proceed to face the beast. They ring a bell, whose vibrations destabilize the monster, but it reacts by destroying the bell. Sanjay realizes that the central fireplace can act as a large bell, and hits on it as hard as he can. The massive vibration causes the creature to fade away, appeased. The gods give Sanjay their blessing and give him his repaired action figure. Back in the real world, Sanjay's father notices what is going on and allows him to return to the TV. However, he is surprised when Sanjay shows him a drawing of the three gods, along with the words "Sanjay's Super Team", and the father and son bond over it. Characters *Sanjay *Vishnu *Durga *Hanuman *Ravana Production The short is based on Patel's own personal experience as the child of Indian immigrants and the struggle he had with his cultural heritage. His family owned a motel on Route 66, which is the basis for the setting of the short. Awards *Nominated: Academy Award for Best Animated Short Film[https://www.pixarpost.com/2019/01/pixar-honored-with-two-oscar.html Pixar Honored with Two Oscar Nominations for 'Bao' and 'Incredibles 2' — Including Ed Catmull to Receive Sci-Tech Academy Award], Pixar Post, January 22, 2019 *Nominated: Annie Award for Best Animated Short Subject[http://annieawards.org/nominees/#32 43rd Annual Annie Awards Nominees], December 1, 2015. Trivia *The shrine in one corner of the room echoes the appearance of the TV set in another corner, with a pair of incense sticks in a holder on top of it, resembling the aerial on top of the TV. Rating Sanjay's Super Team is rated PG (for some scary images), making it the second Pixar short film to receive this rating, after Party Central. Gallery Sanjay's_Super_Team_poster_2.jpg|Poster Sanjay's Super Team 02.jpg Sanjay's Super Team 01.JPG Sanjay1.png Sanjay2.png Sanjay3.png Sanjay-still-gods-greet.jpg Sanjays-super-team.jpg|First look concept art Sanjay's Super Team Concept Art 01.jpg Sanjay's Super Team Concept Art 02.jpg Sanjay's Super Team Concept Art 03.jpg Sanjay's Super Team Concept Art 04.jpg Sanjay's Super Team Concept Art 05.jpg Sanjay's Super Team Concept Art 06.jpg Sanjay's Super Team Concept Art 07.jpg Sanjay's Super Team Concept Art 08.jpg References es:Sanjay's Super Team fr:Sanjay et sa super équipe pl:Sanjay’s Super Team ru:Супер-команда Санджая Category:Shorts